


Humiliation (Yandere Taehyung x Reader)

by Kpopyandere



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cum Play, Deep throat, Degradation, Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Yandere Bangtan Boys | BTS, face fucking, kpopyandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopyandere/pseuds/Kpopyandere
Summary: Taehyung wants, no, needs to punish you. And he'll find any excuse for it.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, yandere!kim taehyung/reader, yandere!taehyung/reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 199





	Humiliation (Yandere Taehyung x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Very dubious consent (bordering on non-con) so please don't read if you're uncomfortable with that.

You quickly rush through the door to your spacious apartment and into the kitchen, arms full of grocery bags, knowing that you were against the clock. With any luck, your husband, Taehyung would be in his study, too caught up in his work to notice.

“Cutting it a little close, aren’t we?” Taehyung asks, eyeing the clock in the kitchen. He was sat at on a stool, seemingly just waiting for you. Before you had left, he had given you strict instructions that you were to be home by 2 PM. Glancing at the clock, you see that it reads 1:58. You should’ve been relieved but the look on your husband’s face said different. Realising he was angry; you scramble to try and ease the tension on his sharp features.

“I still have two minutes. That’s plenty of time. Technically, I’m early,” you joke, trying to assuage Taehyung by bringing some levity to the situation. Big mistake.

“Are you sassing me?” Taehyung’s eyes darkened. The fact was he was looking for an excuse to punish you. You’d been so good lately, so obedient, and as much as he appreciated that, he just needed to release some tension on you. A part of him knew that he was being unfair, but a bigger part of him didn’t care. He wanted you to mess up, and if you didn’t then he’d just have to keep moving the goalposts until you did. He craved your fear and your humiliation like a drug. It intoxicated him and left him satisfied until he needed his next fix. That was now.

“No. Of course, not. Never,” you babbled, panic beginning to bubble in your throat. “Tae, I’m sorry, okay? I should’ve been home earlier. You’re right. It won’t happen again. I promise. Just, please don’t be mad at me.”

“How about this?” Taehyung asked, suddenly smirking, and you feel your heart plummet. That look was never a good sign. “I won’t punish you if you can finish all of your chores for the rest of the day in two minutes. Since that’s ‘plenty of time’ according to you.”

“Wait, what? Tae, you know that’s impossible.” Every single day Taehyung gives you a list of chores that need to be done around the house and you’re only about halfway finished today’s list. You still need to do the laundry and iron his clothes. Not to mention you need to put away the groceries that you had just brought home with you. He could easily afford to hire a maid service, but he got too much enjoyment out of watching you cater to his every whim.

He gets up off his stool, “get on with it. Now.”

“But I-“

“Now! DO IT NOW!”

Shaking, you hurriedly start putting the groceries away, knowing that this was a doomed endeavour. He was setting you up to fail. You’re only about halfway done putting the food away when Taehyung grabs you by the arm.

“Times up.”

“Tae, baby, please-“

“You failed, (Y/N), just like you fail at everything.” He smiled. He couldn’t resist twisting the knife. The pathetic look on your face made it all worth it. “You’re so lucky I’ve chosen to keep you, or you’d really be in trouble. You can’t seem to do anything right.”

That wasn’t true. You’d been enrolled in university and been one of the top students in your class when you and Taehyung had started dating. He’d forced you to drop out, threatening to leak the provocative videos of you that he had recorded without your knowledge. You come from a conservative family and the shame and humiliation would’ve been too much to bear so you obliged. You’d been under his thumb ever since.

“Get on your knees,” Taehyung said, his voice even deeper than it usually is. “You’re going to learn what that mouth should be used for.” You do as he asks, knowing there was no point in arguing. Seeing you looking up at him from your position on your knees, your reddened cheeks and your wide eyes filled with tears has him hard almost instantly.

“You know what to do, little one,” he looks at you expectantly.

You give the tiniest of whimpers and do what he wants. You undo his pants and take out his already hard cock. You lick your hands and give it a few strokes before taking him into your mouth. You bob on the head of his dick while working his shaft with both hands. You weren’t that great at deep throating and this was how you usually got him off when going down on him.

“No. No hands today. Keep them behind your back or I’ll tie them there. I’m going to fuck your throat.” You take him out of your mouth and look up at him, eyes wide with fear. This wasn’t something you were comfortable with.

“But I don’t – I can’t take you –“

“You can and you will,” Taehyung says dismissively, his hand already wrapping itself into your hair. “Now open up, baby.”

Again, you do as he says. He slowly starts thrusting his cock into your mouth, shallowly at first, then going deeper and deeper, until you’ve got tears streaking down your face as he’s hitting the back of your throat. You dig your nails into your thighs until you draw blood to try and stop your gag reflex. Finally, he pulls out almost all the way until only the head of his cock is in your mouth.

“I’m going to cum in your mouth,” he says while jerking himself off, “and you’re not allowed to swallow it. Understood?”

This was different. Usually, he loved it when you swallowed his cum. You loved it too. You blink your understanding, waiting for him to finish. After a few seconds he cums with a groan and pulls out of you, tucking himself back into his pants. You close your mouth instinctively but remember not to swallow.

“Good. You’ve done good so far,” he says whilst patting your head. The gesture made you feel like you were his pet rather than his wife, and it was intended to.

“You want to swallow my cum, don’t you? Dirty girl,” he looks down at you, smirking. He then puts a hand under your chin and commands “spit it out. In my hand. Now.”

You’re confused but you do what he says. You spit it all directly into his cupped hand. For a brief second you look down at his cum, mixed with your saliva, glistening in his palm before he takes it and smears it, aggressively, all over your face. You let out a yelp of protest and try to lean away, but he holds your head in place with his other hand. When he’s done, he steps back to admire his work.

“Perfect.”

You reach up to remove a tiny glob of cum that had gotten caught in your eyelash. Taehyung grabs your wrist forcefully to stop you. “Don’t you dare clean anything off your face until I say you can.” He drops your arm down. You sigh, defeated, knowing that you’ll probably have to wear him on your face for the rest of the day.

“Oh, and did I tell you? The Jungs called. They want us to come over for dinner tonight. Initially, I declined the invitation, but seeing how pretty you look now…” he trails off, his suggestion obvious.

“No, please! Please, Tae, I can’t…don’t make me do that. I’ll do anything you want but I’m begging you, don’t make me go out like this,” you plead with your hands together, face stricken, eyes wild and panicked.

He chuckles. Truthfully, there was no invitation, he just loves that terrified look on your face. “Alright, alright, if you’re that upset about it, I guess we don’t have to go,” his brown eyes remain fixed on yours, “but you’ll make it up to me another way, yeah?”

You don’t need to say anything, so you don’t. He already knows you’ll do whatever he wants, always.


End file.
